Pretend To Be Nice
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Lily hates James, James hates Lily, James wants Lily, all at once. James is a spoiled rich-boy prick, and Lily wants him to change, although it's a little more complicated than that...
1. Pretend To Be Nice

"Lorrena! Remus! Misty! Arabella! Sirius!" Lily Evans shrieked, jumping onto Sirius's arms for a huge bear hug. Sirius Black had been her very best friend from when she started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Potter." She finished coldly. In all the time she'd been friends with the rest of the Marauders-what James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew liked to call themselves-she'd abhorred the now most wanted playboy with (annoying) unruly black hair, huge chocolate eyes (the color of feces(a/n: no offense to any brown eyed people out there!! lily's thoughts, not mine!)), and round glasses.

"Evans," James replied just as coldly, "Now, if you'd just 'unravel' yourself from my best friend, we could find a compartment before the train leaves!"

"Firstly; he's one of my best friends, also, and secondly; if you would only stop undressing anything and everything female with your eyes, than we should be so lucky to find a compartment."

Lorrena Taliada, one of Lily's other close friends rolled her eyes, and stood in front Sirius. "Let's go already, so we can find a compartment big enough to separate the both of you so us [i]sane[/i] people wouldn't be driven batty by your constant bickering!" Obviously, Lorrena was one of Lily's most...[i]out-spoken[/i]...friends.

"Exactly!" Agreed Sirius, draping both his arms in a loose, backwards hug. 

Lorrena's face harbored a serious look as she looked straight ahead and said, "Black, if you don't remove yourself from my person, I will be forced to hurt you and cause the end of the Black family, or my name isn't Lorrena Marissa Renata Stefania Mariola Criola Lila Annetta Alexandra Rigiorana-Taliada!" 

Looking confused, the hyper boy looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "Is it??"

"It is. And [i]don't[/i] make me repeat it, since I probably forgot it!" 

Everyone laughed, and as the train blew its whistle, they all hurried onto the Express, only to find a small compartment, meant for only about three to four people, not seven-they'd picked up Sirius' current flavor, Briahna, along the way.

"Well, I guess the girls will have to sit on laps, or something," said Remus Lupin, logically.

With a wolfish grin, Sirius pulled Briahna onto his laugh, her giggling all the while. Misty sat with Peter, reluctantly, and Lorrena sat with Remus. Arabella sat on the floor, which she said was good for her back, injured during a Quidditch match the previous year. Lily looked round, hoping for some long lost marauder to show up, as she noticed the only lap available was James Potter's. 

"I'm [i]not[/i] sitting on his lap!"

"Come on Lils, you know you love me," he said arrogantly, pulling her onto the very edge-not by his decision (he'd much rather have her closer. He was a teenage male, a vessel of hormones)- of his lap.

"I most certainly do [i]not[/i] love you. Far from it, in fact. And don't call me Lils. That nickname is reserved for the human race only," she stood up, "You lousy chaser."

Normally, that would've been the most pathetic excuse of an insult Lily could've come up with. It was the fact that she was speaking to James Potter, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "You...You...You..." he sputtered.

"Come on, now, spit it out!" she taunted. James stood up, towering over her barely five foot frame. This was the reaction she'd been hoping for. She shot around James, and took his original spot on the comfortable, padded bench. Smiling cheekily at him, she claimed her spot with a proud "Hah!"

"I'm not sitting on the floor, Evans."

"Where else would you sit??" Lily batted her eyes innocently, "On the roof of the Hogwarts Express?? Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. With luck, you might fall off!"

"Oof!" she grunted. The six-foot-three boy had plopped himself on [i]her[/i] lap! "I told you I'm not sitting on the floor, [i]Lils[/i]."

"And I said you were!"

"And I'm saying I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Not!" Lily mustered all the strength she had in her small body, and...Plunk. James was on the floor.

"Okay, so I am..."

"I'll bet that you two couldn't be nice to each other, or at least civil, for even a month!" broke in Misty Broyden, a girl about five-foot-four-inches tall with shoulder length, light brown hair.

"As would I!" agreed Arabella Figg, tossing her glossy raven hair behind her.

"Me too! In fact, I will!" Lorrena reached into her pocket and pulled out fifteen galleons (a/n: kk, so I know that galleons are worth a lot of muggle money, but just work with me here!), and placed them in a crocheted satchel of Gryffindor colors. "Anyone else??" she jangled the satchel in front of everyone's face, as they one by one added money. 

When the pouch reached Lily and James, they each took out what must have been around five hundred galleons each, what must have been their allowance until Christmas, when both their well-off family's could give them more money. Determined to outdo each other, Lily added an already large amount of galleons, and James added five galleons more. And Lily added more. And James added more. And on it went, until Remus put his hand on James forearm. "Buddy, I think that 200 galleons should be just about enough. Lets make that the limit, eh??" Everyone nodded.

"Fine," James and Lily both grumbled, and took out the excess galleons, both angry they couldn't defeat the other.

"Okay, the rules are," began Arabella, "One; From the moment we step into the Great Hall, you must be nice, yes Sirius, nice, to each other, until the midnight of September 30, marking one month. Two; No one can purposely make them angry at each other. This has to be fair, people! Three; No getting professor's 'accidentally' involved, to stop the betting. Anything else??" she looked around.

"And no getting [i]too[/i] mushy gushy," added Misty jokingly. "We don't want a romance novel in the making, here!"

"Right then, now that that's settled, we'll be going for a walk," Sirius said, putting his arm around Briahna.

"Sure, you are, Padfoot," said James, smirking. It was a well known fact that Sirius's walks with the opposite gender never went any further than the nearest closet, empty room, or dark corner. 

*******************

A few hours later, in the Great Hall

********************

"Ev-" James received a warning glare from Arabella.

"Lily," he forced out, "Gi-Please pass me the chicken."

Lily cupped her hand in back of her ear, and said, "What's that [i]James?[/i] Pass you the Turkey??" It was a well known fact that James despised turkey. "I'll do better than pass it to you, I'll put it on your plate so you'll have a minimal workload." 

She smiled, and within seconds, have the plate of turkey was on James's plate. By that time, the chicken, the only other white meat-James also hated any form of dark meat-was gone. 

'I [i]will[/i] have my revenge!' James thought.

********************

The next morning, six thirty a.m.

********************

"Good morning, [i]friend![/i]" Someone exclaimed loudly. Lily, who was known to almost Avada anyone who woke her up before noon, seven thirty on school days, looked up groggily to find James Potter at the foot of her bed, wide awake. "Come on, Lilykins! It's a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping!"

Lily collapsed back onto her bed. "This is a nightmare. When I open my eyes, he will be gone. Hopefully forever," she grumbled. "One...Two...Three!" She opened her eyes wide, and saw James walking to the side of her bed. 

He kneeled down and said, "Wake up, Lilykins. It is my duty as a friend to wake you up so you won't be your usual tardy self." Arabella, Misty, and Lorrena were watching amusedly from their own beds.

"It's also my duty to make sure you do not smell like garbage on the first day of classes. Up up up!"

"I do not stink," she said indignantly, shutting her eyes and attempting to ignore James and fall back asleep. Secretly, he agreed with her. In fact, Lily smelled of fresh raspberries with a hint of strawberry marmalade... (a/n: this is for YOU Tanner, who once said I smelled like cherries with a hint of New Car Smell!)

James leaned over and opened her eyelids with his finger tips, "Yes, you do. It's a proven fact that all redheads are all naturally stinky in the mornings! I read it in the library!"

"You don't even know where the library is," retorted Lily.

"Do so, how could I not, when I'm top student after you??" James quirked one eyebrow, which he knew annoyed Lily, since she couldn't lift only one eyebrow, but only both.

"Oh, go away," she said, rolling over and pulling the blankets over her body. 

James pulled the blankets from her bed, and she only curled up to keep warm. When that didn't work, he tipped her mattress over, but she held on to the sides for dear life.

Sighing, James did the only other thing he could think of, picked her up so it looked like she was a baby being cradled, and carried her into the girls' bathroom, and plopped her onto the floor of a shower stall, and turned the water on cold. He ran as fast as he could through the dorm, before Lily woke up enough to notice the ice cold shower she was receiving, still fully clothed. "James Potter!!" He heard her shriek as he was about to run through the girls' door. 

He turned to face Misty, Lorrena, and Arabella's glares. "I wasn't [i]exactly[/i] breaking the rules, all I did was wake her up!"

They all sighed, in a wordless agreement.

Later, at breakfast, Lily sat down by James, and said, "James, dear, I know you just love your pumpkin juice every morning. Why don't you have any in your glass??" He looked at her suspiciously. 

"Because I thought you might've bribed the house elves to poison it."

"Now, do you really think I would do that??"

"You have, and would again."

"Yeah, you're right, but now that we're friends....why don't I pour you some??" she smiled, innocently. 

"Okay..." James wearily held out his glass. She took the goblet and filled it full to the brim with pumpkin juice. 

"Here you go!" She handed him back his goblet, and watched him suspiciously closely as he took the first sip. 

'It tastes normal,' thought James. 'But then why is she watching me so closely??' Then it hit him. She must have done something when he wasn't looking!

"What did you do to it??" he demanded to know.

"Nothing too serious. The side effects should wear off in a few hours, though."

"Gah!" James exclaimed and ran out of the Great Hall, clutching his throat. 

"Yes, I knew they'd crack!" gloated Sirius.

"Lily, you couldn't even last a day!" chided Misty.

"What did you do to the juice, anyway ??" asked Remus.

"Nothing," Lily answered.

"But then, why did he run out of the Hall, claiming you poisoned him?" questioned Arabella.

"Yeah, wha-Hey!" Sirius' was distracted by a pretty girl in the fifth year, a year below them, walking by. He grabbed her arm, and asked, "Go to Hogsmeade with me??" 

The girl squealed and ran off to her friends excitedly. 

Lorrena rolled her eyes at his antics, and said, "What happened to the other girl??"

"Briana?? Oh, I dumped her this morning. Got bored, you know??"

"Her name was Briahna, Sirius," corrected Remus.

"Okay, okay," said Sirius, "Back to what Lily did to James."

"Really, Nothing!" Lily insisted.

"Then what was all the talk about side effects??" asked Misty.

"Paranoia side effects," Lily stated, smiling, "And I didn't even break any rules!"

"Oh, your good," said Misty.

"You're really good," agreed Lorrena.

"You're really really good," said Arabella and Remus together.

"You're really really rea-" began Sirius.

"It's been done, Padfoot," Interrupted Remus.

A/N: Ack, short, I know...think of this as kind of the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be slightly more dramatic, but still with some humor. I would like to dedicate this story to Jeremy, who forgot to take off the daffy duck voice (Thyud up and thtir the thpahgettie thauce!), Chris, who needs some happiness in his life after *cough* losing *cough* his sister, Erika (Always wear a seat belt!), Andi, Denni, Cheryl, Anna, Misty, and Jena, just for being my girls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lorrena (based on me, I always find a way to stick myself in there somewhere, including the name, only Renata and Lorrena are switched around in real life), Misty is based on one of my bestest friends ever, so she belongs to herself, JKR owns the rest of the cast and crew of Harry Potter, except what ever you don't recognize, the Raspberries and a Hint of Strawberries was derived from Tanner's Cherries and a Hint of New Car Smell comment. I own nothing but Lorrena and *counts* six quarters, three dimes and seven pennies, and I owe Misty a Buck Fifty, which brings us to the grand total of Thirty Seven Cents!


	2. Just Let Me Cry, Ironic, and I Just Can'...

Chapter two, part 1: Just Let Me Cry

****

Don't Know why

Why you got to have a reason

To Be Lost

Inside

***

Things went on the same way for the next three weeks, until late one night, Lily came into the common room after a particularly disgusting detention with the potions master, Professor Edmonton, and sat down by the fire to think. 

She thought about her sister's hatred towards her, she thought about finding about Petunia's wedding through her mother, two days //after// her sister had married, she thought about the Slytherin's prejudice and cruelty toward her for being muggle born...Soon, Lily had tears pouring downs her face, with out realizing she was crying.

'Petunia hates me being a witch...Others hate me for being muggle born...I just can't do anything right anymore, can I?' She thought.

Next to her, Lily, heard a rustling noise, and almost immediately, James Potter materialized in front of her, and for the first time in her life, she didn't want him to be gone.

"Lily??" He knelt in front of the couch where she was curled up. "What's wrong??"

"Nothing," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Something's wrong. You don't have to tell me what, but do you want me to stay??" He suggested quietly, and gently.

"No. Just go away, Potter. Leave me alone, I don't want you here."

"Yes, you do. I can tell you're lying."

"How??"

"The emerald in your eyes gets duller every time you lie."

"No, it doesn't," Lily denied, and suddenly burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"That's it, I'm staying here with you," James stated, summoning a blanket from upstairs. He laid on the couch, half supported by pillows against the armrest, and motioned for Lily to come sit with him.

Lily walked over, and laid down next to James, facing him. James let the blanket drop down on both of them.

"I'm going to get your robes all wet," Lily said, laughing half heartedly.

"Doesn't matter," James reassured, "Do you want to tell me what wrong??"

"Not really, but I will."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's alright. I need to get it out," Lily said, and told him everything from the beginning, starting when Lily received her Hogwarts letter, and Petunia didn't, until the end, to that moment.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry," James said.

"It's the first time I've cried in over five years. James, why did you do this??" She asked.

"Why did I do what??"

"You know, stay here with me, listen to my problems. Our friends aren't around, so we don't have to be nice."

"I don't know. I guess I've been in the same situation as you were in."

"What's that??" Lily questioned.

"Having problems with no one to listen to them."

"Oh. You can tell me if you want," Lily told him.

"I don't think I can. At least, not yet," James said.

"I understand," Said Lily, and she did understand. 

"Well, I'd better get up to bed. Thanks again," she said.

"Yeah, good night," The two got up and walked to wear the boys and girls dormitories separated, and Lily did something just as unbelievable as telling James Potter her troubles and worries. 

She reached up and gave him a hug. It was a loose one, but James encircled Lily's waist with his arms, and tightened the hug. 

When they broke the hug, the two still stayed close together, entranced by the other. Quickly, surprising himself, James leaned down and pecked Lily on the lips, nothing else. When James took his head back, both were standing with wide eyes, waiting only a split second before both leaned in for a deep kiss. 

Halfway through, they realized in unison what they were doing. They were kissing the enemy. Lily broke away first, and said, "I have to go now."

"Yeah, me too," James replied.

They hurried off to their separate dormitories, not believing what they'd just done.

Chapter 2 part 2: Ironic

***

Isn't it Ironic

Dontcha think??

***

James hurried up to his room, met by the site of Peter, Remus, and Sirius sitting on Remus' bed, playing Exploding Snap by candlelight. 

"Hey, Prongsie!" Called Sirius. "Where've you been?? Snogging some Hufflepuff girl in a closet??" James was almost as bad as Sirius, only he waited at least //two// days before dumping one girl for another.

"Leave me alone, Sirius," James said solemnly, heading towards his bed.

"Ah, come one, James. Who was it?? Maria?? Anita?? Jessica??" Sirius kept taunting.

"Sirius, just leave me alone!" James said fiercely, pulling the curtains on his four poster bed closed, laying down looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened downstairs.

Sirius finally realized that James was serious, and knocked on the wooden post at the head of the bed, "Hey, Prongs, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so upset. Want to talk or something??" 

"Come in, Padfoot, but just you. No offense, Wormtail, Moony." 

Peter and Remus understood that James had a different bond with Sirius. They'd been friends since early childhood, and both knew Prongs would share what ever he was telling Sirius in due time.

Inside the curtains of the four poster, James placed a silencing charm on the bed. 

"So what happened, James??" asked Sirius, frowning.

"I kissed her."

"Kissed who??"

"Lily."

"Oh, shite," said Sirius quietly. "How did that happen??"

"I found her pretty upset in the common room, and we sat together and talked for almost four hours. When we got up to go to bed, she reached up and hugged me. Then, it happened."

"Did she kiss back??"

"Yeah," James gave a tiny, miniscule smile, and nodded.

"And did you like it??"

"Who wouldn't like kissing her?? I mean, it's //Lily Evans// Sirius, how many guys can say they've kissed her??" Lily rarely dated, although she was asked out a lot, she denied. Getting a date, let alone a kiss, from her was a very special thing.

"Not many. Do you like her??"

"No! Of course not!"

"So then why'd you kiss her??"

"I don't know, Sirius, I don't know. All I know is I'm scared. I don't think I like Lily, but I've never felt this...I don't know...feeling about a girl before."

"Like your stomach is full of squirmy things, you feel like screaming, and you can feel the scream building up in your throat, only a good kind of scream?? And when you look at her, your heart is pounding like you've just ran twelve kilometers, and at the same time, being wrenched out by the thought that there's a chance you'd never have her, no matter how small the chance??" Sirius got a distant look on his face.

"Exactly. And yet, I don't like her. Not one bit!"

"I understand."

"How did you know how I was feeling?? Basically, you described it perfectly, do you feel like this about someone??"

Sirius automatically came out of his 'dream world,' and exclaimed, "No, never!"

"Okay..." James could tell Sirius wasn't telling him something, but decided that he would find out at the right time. 

"Now tell me, are you absolutely sure you don't feel the tiniest bit of like for Lily??"

"Not the tiniest bit."

"You're lying," Sirius accused.

"How can you tell??"

"The brown in your eyes gets duller every time you lie..."

Chapter 2, part three: I just can't help myself

***

iI Just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.../i

***

When Lily returned to her dorm room, she was bombarded with questions.

"How was detention??"

"Where were you?? Detention ended hours ago!"

"Why do you look so dazed??"

Lily made her way towards the bathroom, and left the door open as she splashed cold water on her face.

"So??" Lily turned around to find Lorrena leaning against the door frame. 

"Come in, and I'll tell you," Lily said.

Like Remus and Peter, Arabella and Misty knew that if it was important, they would know about it when they were meant to.

Lorrena entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

"What happened??"

"He kissed me..."

"Who?" realization dawned on Lorrena. "Oh...oh no..."

"Yes, he did! And I have no idea what to do about it!"

"Tell me you didn't kiss back," Lorrena pleaded.

"I did."

"Do you like James??"

"I don't like him, but I don't really hate him. I don't even really like him as a friend. What else is there?" Lily pondered, naively. "We talked for a long time, he even held me when I cried. James didn't make fun of me once tonight. I just had this strong feeling when he leaned in towards me, and it got stronger as the kiss went on. And now, I still feel it, only it's like a dull throbbing. What's going on with me, Rena?" Lily explained.

"I don't know...but this feeling...is it like your stomach is twisting and turning, you feel like shouting, and you can feel the shout just building up in your throat, only a good kind?? And when you look at James, your heart is pounding like you've just ran twelve kilometers, and at the same time, being wrenched out by the thought that there's a chance you'd never have him, no matter how much you try??

"Exactly! How did you know??"

"Oh, lucky guess. You okay now??" 

Lily nodded, and the two best friends hugged. 

"Come on, let's get to sleep."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Lorrena, and what has now become twelve cents. Tanner, who can be a total idiot, but also very, very sweet, owns Sirius's speech. JKR owns everything you recognize, except the names of the chapter parts, "Just Let Me Cry" by Ashlee Simpson, "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette, and "I Just Can't Help Myself" by Nobody's Angel. The chapter title from chapter 1 is "Pretend To Be Nice" from Josie and the Pussycats.

A/N: I MADE MYSELF CRY!!! I kinda hope I made someone else cry, but then again, I cry during hunting season...Also, I was very depressed when I wrote this...I'd just found out I have gym first period... Well, I have dance in about 3 hours, so maybe I should sleep, huh??


	3. You Make Me Sick

Chapter Three: You Make Me Sick

***

You make me sick

I dunno if I can handle it...

***

The next morning, the Marauders met Lily, Misty, Arabella, and Lorrena in the common room and began to walk down to breakfast.

"Potter."

"Evans."

Peter began to open his mouth to comment on their coldness to each other, but Sirius elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a warning glare.

Lorrena edged towards the boy, and leaned toward him, "I'm guessing James told you??" she asked Sirius.

"Yep. Hey, can you tell me something??"

"Hmmm...that depends," ?Lorrena reasoned.

"What are you guys doing??" interrupted Remus.

"Just talking, Moony. So Lor, I'll talk to you later??"

"Yeah. Later."

By now they'd reached the Great Hall, Lily and James walking as far apart as possible down the wide hallway, glancing awkwardly at each other when they thought no one was watching.

Sitting across the table from each other, Misty asked Remus, "Why is half the female population of Hogwarts glaring at Lily??"

Remus shrugged and relayed the question to Sirius, who answered, "Sarah Finch saw James and Lily sitting together and talking last night, and it's all over the school now."

"But," began Arabella who was sitting by Lily, across from James, "What's the big deal?? All they did was talk, right??"

At this, Lily and James both looked up, eyes wide.

Lorrena gasped, and said, "She didn't see-"

"No, I don't think so. If Sarah saw, we'd know," assured Sirius.

"What didn't Sarah see??" asked Peter.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing at all!"

James and Lily locked eyes, and exclaimed in unison, "You told?? No, did you??"

With that, the two stormed out into the hallway. 

Sirius shrugged, and began guzzling down the ketchup, as the girls looked on disgusted.

In the hallway, James and Lily were in the middle of a heated argument.

"I can't _believe _you told Lor!" accused James.

"Me?! What about _you_?! Who did you tell other than Sirius?? Rita Skeeter, so she'll do the work of spreading it around for you?? You know, you never were a person to do anything for yourself. You've always had servants to do everything for you."

"That was low, Evans, considering you have just as many servants as I do."

"But I've always had to do things myself anyway. I had caregivers, not house elves bent to my every whim!" Lily shot back.

"Fine then, why don't we just agree to remove that unfortunate incident form our minds?? I now know it was just a moment of bad judgment on my part." 

"Bad Judgment is a faulty quality, therefore, of course it was on your part.

"I totally agree with forgetting all about the 'incident,' though," agreed Lily. "I was probably being delusional last night anyway," she reasoned, "We should just go back to normal."

"I need to get to Potions," stated James.

"What's your point??"

"I need to get my bag."

"Again, I ask, what's your point??"

"My bag is in the Great Hall, and you are currently blocking the doors."

"That's _your_ problem, now, isn't it??" Lily smirked cheekily. 

James sighed and rolled his eyes at her antics, stepping forwards.

"James Michael Potter, you wouldn't..."

"Lilian Sun-Burst-On-The-Meadow Evans, I thought you knew me better than that!" James took one step closer towards her.

"First of all, remind me to kill Siri for telling you my full name, and second, you _better_ not do what I think you're going to do!"

James' face grew an evil looking grin, and he picked Lily up, holding her so she was hanging over his shoulder. 

"Merlin, Evans," he heaved, "You must weigh four hundred kilograms!" (roughly 1000 lbs.)

In reality, James knew she weighed little more than fifty kilograms (ah, figure it out yourself!).

"Ow!" Lily had punched James in the lower back.

"Potter! Put me down!" She shouted as James carted her into the Great Hall, attracting the attention of the entire student body-or at least the entirety of who was present at breakfast-, plus all teachers present at the Head Table.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "I trust you will put Ms. Evans down, _gently_??" The elderly Headmaster knew the Marauders far too well.

"Sure Professor!" James said, flashing his charming grin that got him out of so many detentions and made girls drop like flies. He bent forwards, low, so Lily fell, sitting on the table. James grabbed his book bag, winked at a staring Hufflepuff girl-who in turn swooned-and walked out, heading towards his next class.

Everything appeared to be back to normal, but Lily wasn't as sure as she appeared to be...

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

...and neither was James.

Walking through the long halls and down the numerous stairwells to the potions dungeon, James thought about the conversation he'd had with Lily outside the Great Hall.

'She was right,' he thought. James had always had servants and house elves to get him what ever he wished. James Potter was _not_ used to being denied what he wanted.

James had a lot of thoughts and emotions running through his mind, and fifteen minutes to spare before potions. When James came to a three way fork in the hall, instead of going straight, towards the dungeons, he went left towards an old Muggle Studies class room, which had become James' own place to think.

When James found the classroom door, he walked in, took seven steps to the left, spun clockwise once, and walked to the East Wall.

He took out his wand, and said, "Revelius," causing a portion of the wall to disappear, revealing an arched window with a padded window seat.

This was the place where James came to think, and to just 'Be James.' Not many people knew about this place, and if they did, they respected the fact that it was James'. 

James sat, leaning against the window. He processed all that had happened to him since school had started; The train ride, Lorrena's bet, the owl he'd received telling James his father was in a magical stasis, kissing Lily, his not-like-but-not-hate feelings towards Lily...That was it!

'If I want to get out of this,' James thought, 'All I have to do is squash the 'not-like' feelings, so all that's left is the 'not-hate' feelings, which is better than the 'not-like' feelings, since there was no chance of developing the like feelings!' Even James knew he was making no sense in his thoughts, 'This girl must really be messing me up,' he thought.

With rejuvenated energy, James leaped up, the window seat sealing b behind him.

Before he left the classroom, James dug around in his bag for parchment, ink, and a quill. He bent down to hurriedly write a note to Lily on the dusty , old desk, scarred with markings made by past students.

'**Arthur and Molly forever.**'

'JP loves LE'

'Mr. and Mrs. Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy.'

'Hmm...' James thought, 'people had some high hopes then too...'

He quickly folded then note into a small square and hurried out the door, and down the hall to the Potions' dungeon.

***

'Where _is_ Potter??' wondered Lily. If her partner was late for class, she'd also be in trouble, because that's just the way the potions' master, Professor Edmonton, was.

Just then, a panting James burst into the classroom. Without even looking up, Edmonton said, "Potter, it appears you're late. You and Miss Evans will be serving detention tonight during dinner. You, too, Black, as I assume you had something to do with your friend's tardiness, as usual."

"All right!" Sirius whooped, high fiving James. "Only seventy three more to go until I break the record!"

"Potter, sit down before you get me into even more trouble!" Lily hissed.

James fell into the seat with all his weight. "Read this," he whispered back to Lily, pressing the square of paper in her palm. 

Lily rolled her eyes, but never the less opened the note inside her potions' text.

'**Evans**,' the note read, in James' elaborate hand writing.

'**Calling bet off**. **You can have my share of the money I bet**.

James'

Lily looked towards James, but he was diligently scrawling down notes.

'**Okay, but why??**' she wrote back, sliding the note to James' side of the table. 

When James didn't notice the note, Lily nudged his foot with hers, and pointed to the note.

James eyes scanned quickly over Lily's reply.

"Later," he mouthed to her, and ran his hand through the back of his hair, causing it to stick up even more. It was the one habit of his he was dead sure annoyed Lily.

Keeping her eyes on Edmonton, Lily reached a hand up to force James' offending arm down.

James looked to her and smirked, lifting his left arm to run that hand through his hair.

Making sure Edmonton was looking the other direction, Lily got up and pulled James' left arm down, causing both to tip over, Lily landing on top of James.

Professor Edmonton turned to a blushing Lily and smirking James. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and Black, don't even think about dropping those dung bombs into Mr. Snape's potion.

***

At seven o'clock on the dot, Lily arrived at Greenhouse 6, as instructed by Edmonton, only to find that Arabella and Amos Diggory were there also.

"What are you guys here for??" she asked them.

"I sneezed-" began Arabella.

"And I asked if she needed a tissue," finished the handsome, Hufflepuff chaser. 

"Is that even against the rules??" 

"According to the Head Boy it is," said Amos coldly. 

The Head Boy was a Slytherin, and was out to get all houses but his.

"Stop your chattering and listen to the directions Professor Sprout give to you," broke in Edmonton, snidely.

"Alright then, let's get started!" said the young, bouncy new teacher, "James, I want you to work on cleaning that section over there," she pointed to a small part of the greenhouse, which they were supposed to clean up for next year's use. "Sirius and Arabella, why don't you work on scrubbing down the desks and tables, and Amos and Lily, you two can just clean out the middle portion between the desks and James' area."

Everyone nodded and set of to work.

Not even a minute after Sprout left, nine girls came charging in. Five went to Sirius, and four went towards James. 

"You, you, and you," James said, pointing to a different girl with every 'you,' until one was remaining. She was an oriental girl, with long glossy black hair, and dark brown eyes. The three girls James had pointed to groaned, and left towards Sirius, who was flirting with everyone in turn.

James lifted the girl up under her arms, pinning her to a wall wear he could look sideways and check to see if Lily was looking. He then began snogging the girl, his hands going places where even she didn't know about.

"Carrie, you look so...irresistible...tonight," James flirted, between kisses.

'Oh, please,' Lily rolled her eyes.

"My name's Ania," she said in the same fashion.

"It's just that..."-kiss-"you look so..."-kiss-" amazing tonight that..." -kiss- "my mind just..." -kiss- gave out."

'He's good,' Lily admitted to herself. 

James and Ania began walking away from the wall, Ania's legs wrapped around James waist. 

'That is the last straw,' Lily thought, 'If he's making out with her for the sole purpose of making me jealous, then...'

"Sorry, Amos!" Lily whispered to the good-looking boy, before grabbing him by the collar, fully snogging him. This went on, one couple looking side-ways towards the other, until Lily 'accidentally' knocked over the shelves separating James' section and her own. Lily broke apart from Amos, and James broke apart from Ania.

James stormed over to Lily, and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside the greenhouse.

"What the _hell_ was that all about, Evans??" James leaned in close to Lily, practically hissing at her.

"It was about your childish need to make me feel jealous, moron!"

"Enlighten me, tell me_ why_ exactly I would want to make you jealous??"

"I don't know, but my guess is you want to make me jealous so I come crawling over to you, another trophy on your shelf of idiots," Lily shot back. "It just kills you that I'm not the least bit interested in you!"

As James stood there, looking shell shocked, Lily turned elegantly and began marching towards the Greenhouse 6 door. 

"Evans," James called out.

"What do you want now??

"You're going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," James stated, as a fact-which it was, to him.

"Excuse me??"

"You heard me. Meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow at ten."

"No!"

"Well, why not??"

"I don't want to!"

"Okay, Evans, stop playing now. I'll help finish up your section. You just go back up to the castle and give that pretty little face some beauty sleep. I need to keep up my reputation, you know," James said.

"No!"

"You're saying no??"

"Yes, I'm saying no," Lily said, exasperated.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"What rules??" Lily stood with her hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"You're not allowed to tell me no!"

"What _ever_ gave you the idea that I couldn't refuse??"

"No one's ever done it before, and no one ever will."

"Hah! I just did," Lily turned on her heel and walked back into the Greenhouse to finish her detention.

James, looking dazed, stood in place for many moments, and walked back in, only straight towards Sirius.

"Hey man, what's wrong??" Sirius asked, sitting on a dusted off table, surrounded by girls as Arabella tried not to laugh at the greatly embellished stories Sirius told.

"She turned me down," James said, eyes still glazed over. The superficial, Barbie doll girls all gasped at the thought of someone turning down James Potter.

"Who did??"

"Evans."

"Lily turned you down?? How'd that happen??" Sirius asked.

"I told her she was going to Hogsmeade with me and then told her to go to sleep so she looks good. I mean, I don't want to be seen with a girl not looking her greatest," James replied.

"Oh, wow," Arabella broke in. "I wonder how many time you went wrong in just those two sentences..."

Sirius whapped James on the back, and said, "You don't just _tell_ Lily that she's going to do something, and she obviously didn't like your attitude when you told her to be looking her best so your rep wouldn't be tarnished."

"The way to Lily's heart is through sincere flattery, and honesty," Arabella told James.

"Now, why don't you just _nicely_ suggest that she accompanies you to Hogsmeade tomorrow??" reasoned Sirius. "Oi Lily! Over here!" Sirius waved wildly to her.

Lily came over to Sirius and Arabella, not even acknowledging James. "Prongsie here has something to ask you, Lils," Sirius pushed James forwards towards Lily.

"Evans," James said in a softer tone than outside, "You're coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow morning."

Sirius smacked himself on the forehead, and Arabella sighed. "Here we go..." said Arabella, turning away, putting her hand up to her head.

"JAMES POTTER!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?? I don't want to go out with you for various reasons, only some of which include the fact that you're a total prick, you just assume that I would even want to go out with you at all, and you're so worried about your, what did you call it?? Your 'reputation' that you don't even dig deep down inside a person further than how they look in a bathing suit!"

"Listen to yourself Evans, if you'd just _listen_ to what you just said yourself, you'd realize it's an honor for me to want to take you to Hogsmeade. It means that you're good enough not to ruin my image!"

"And _what_ image is that, James?? The image that girls are either swooning over you, or crying there hearts out because you got sick of them and dumped them?? The image that there are girls killing themselves trying to look beautiful just for you, when they could be chasing better dreams and people??" 

Lily cast James a pitying look, and walked out, shaking her head.

On the surface, it looked like what Lily said hadn't even cracked James' surface. And at that moment, it probably hadn't, at least, not until much later, he would realize what Lily meant. At that moment, James could only think, 'She called me James...'

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me except Lorrena (haha, she IS me!) and Misty (Misty belongs to herself, silly gooth!)

A/N: I think I did pretty good with this chapter, considering I've had to learn about 13 new songs on the electric guitar before the concert in a few weeks, and I've struggled typing this because my elbow is messed up and so is my back and my knee, cuz I crashed the four wheeler into a metal fence, and I totaled the fence, and the four wheeler didn't even get damaged....gr....Thank Merlin that Jamie was there to give me a ride home!! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! I LOVE you JAMIE!!!! (did I mention I'm on pain killers??)

Oh, and plug: Read The Boy Who Loved Lily, by I dunno who it's by, just search for it...It's the story that got me addicted to fan-fiction, addicted to Lily/James fics, addicted to Love/Hate fics, and inspired me to start writing my own fan-fictions. Also, I've managed to steal a few things from her story, but I changed it around so it's not too exact to TBWLL. READ IT!


	4. I'm Not Anybody's Girl

Chapter 4-I'm Not Anybody's Girl

***

But I'm not Anybody's Girl

That's how it's gonna be

Can't tell me what to do or say or who to be

And the only one I'll ever answer to is me...

***

The next morning when everyone met up in the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily and James sat in their usual places in front of each other. The only new development was the two were glaring at each other with a renewed fire. this went on until Mid-October. 

"Attention, everyone," Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands. "After numerous requests, your professors and I have consented to a Halloween Ball. It will be a formal masquerade. Please dress elaborately, with a mask to cover your face.. There will be an unmasking ceremony at Midnight on the night of the ball.

"When you enter the Great Hall, the boys with no partners will form a line on the left, and the girls on the right. You will be partnered by your place in line. Your partner will be yours until the end of the night. The ball is for fourth years and up, all younger years will be joining in an early Halloween feast at six o'clock, and then going to their respective common rooms for other Halloween festivities. With a signed pass from a teacher, all students eligible for the ball will be able to attend Hogsmeade at any time when they are not in classes. 

Tuck in!"

Whisperers erupted from the girls, telling of costume ideas, even though it was against the rules. 

"Siri," purred a girl Lily only slightly knew, from Hufflepuff, of course, where most of members of the Marauder 'Fan Club' were located. What was her name?? Alicia?? No...Alaina!

"Siri, do you want to go to the masquerade with me??" she batted her lashes.

"No, Siri, remember, you promised to go to the next ball with _me!" _whined another girl. 

"_Sirius_, what about me??"

And on and on and on it went, until Sirius shot a pleading look in Lorrena's direction. 

"Help," he mouthed.

Lorrena rolled her eyes, and placed a hand gently on top of Sirius', and said, "Sorry, girls, he's already promised _me_ a date...though, I'm not sure if I want him..."

The girls quickly scurried away, slightly depressed. Lorrena wasn't a girl easy to compete with. (a/n: no, not a Mary Sue! She's based on me only with the Polish/Spanish/Italian/Puerto-Rican/Columbian-Latin Flavah, baby!-, and the attitude kinda, and dark hair and blue eyes, but I'm FAR from pretty) Yes, she was pretty, but it was her kind, but fun personality everyone liked.

"Once again, you owe me Black!"

Even more girls were surrounding James, asking him to the Ball, sitting on his lap...when he said something that caught Lily's attention.

"Sorry, girls, Lily's going with me," again, the girls groaned. Lily was easily one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, and not worth even trying to compete with.

"Potter, we've been through this. I'm not going_ anywhere_ with you. It's not that I don't like you as a friend, okay, so I don't, but anyway, It's the fact that you're such a bloody _pig!_ You're rude and insensitive, and you just hate being denied!" Lily picked up her bag and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Sitting down at the potions' table, which she still, unfortunately, shared with Potter. '**_He's such a bloody git! I can't believe him, the arse...'_**

"Go to the ball with me," James interrupted her thoughts, standing tall next to her.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, and a frustrated look crossed his face, as he went around to sit down.

He passed her another note, written in his elegant script, 

****

"You're going to the ball with me," it said.

Lily replied quickly, **"For the last bloody time, No!"**

"Why not??"

"Potter, we've been through this many, many times. Do I honestly need to repeat myself??"

"Honestly?? No, it's just fun to see you worked up."

"I hate you, Potter."

"I love you too, Evans. So why won't you go out with me?? I mean, like I said back at the greenhouse, you should be thinking of it as an honor to even be considered by me!"

"Potter, we'll talk after class, I have to pay attention, and so should you!"

"Worried about me now, eh??"

"No, I just don't want to get stuck with another detention with _you."_

"Fine, but you better not run off again."

After the hourglass ran out of sand, Lily rushed out of the dungeons, hoping Potter forgot her promise to talk.

__

'Yeah, Right," she thought, as Potter came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.

"So??" Potter asked expectantly.

"So what??"

"Lily, you know what I want to know," James said, running his hands through his hair. 

Reaching up to pull his hand down, Lily said, "Take a look at your note, and tell me what _you_ think." She pulled out a note handed it to him. Potter's eyes quickly glanced over the note, and he looked up with a bored and confused expression.

"What about it??"

"Don't you see anything wrong??" James shook his head, and Lily took the note from him, pointing to a section, and reading aloud:

"**'You should be thinking of it as an honor to even be considered by me,"'**

"See James, this is why. Maybe, just _maybe_ if you'd _ask_ me, _I'd _consider_ you!"_

"So, would you??" James fidgeted.

"Would I what??"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me, and then to the masquerade??" James looked extremely uncomfortable..

Lily gave a small smile, and said, "I'll think about it..." and walked off, a grin daring to spread across her face.

After staring after Lily, with a shocked expression of disbelief, James turned to the stone wall and punched it. 

"Bloody Hell!" James yelled, nursing his hand. 

"Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie, what did you do _now??_" Sirius and Remus came up behind him.

"Don't ask..."

"Come on, we're going to play some Quidditch, come out with us and summon your broom," suggested Remus.

"Good idea, maybe it'll get my mind off that bloody _vixen..."_

***

Out on the Pitch...

***

"Hey, Padfoot! You want me to let out a bludger??" Remus called from the ground.

"Yeah, Moony, let it out," answered Sirius.

"And get your arse up here!" James yelled.

Remus let out the bludger, and quickly flew up into the air. The three were playing a game with the bludger, all armed with bats, smashing it back and forth between themselves.

"Coming your way, Prongs!" Sirius warned, and sent the bludger in James' direction as hard as he could.

But James wasn't paying attention. Misty, Lorrena, Arabella and Lily had come into the bleachers to watch them play, the sight of Lily distracting him.

James heard Sirius' shout too late, and the bludger hit him in the stomach. With the blow causing James to double over and almost pass out from the pain, he began to freefall over 40 feet. If the pain from the sudden impact of the bludger didn't knock him out, the landing almost did. 

"James!" Lily screamed, and ran down to the Pitch, followed by the other three girls. 

"Oh, Merlin! This is _my_ fault, I distracted him when he should've been paying attention to the game!" Lily fretted.

Lily felt James squeeze her hand, which she surprised even herself by taking hold of.

"No, Lily, not your fault."

"James, thank Merlin, you're alive!"

"I'm alive. Don't worry, I've been worse..." James smiled grimly before his eyes closed and his consciousness drifted off...

***

Two days later in the Hospital Wing...

***

James' eyes fluttered open, and he saw a blurry form of the new -insane, in his opinion- nurse, Madame Pomfrey, hovering over him.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake. Are you in any pain??" she asked.

"Not really, unless I move or breathe the least bit," James groaned.

"Oh, alright. That's good." 

This woman was truly insane!

"Here, drink this," she handed him a potion, and he drank the vile-tasting liquid, although the ending product was no pain at all.

"I should wake up your friend, though she's just fallen asleep. She must really care for you to stay here for the past two days," Madame Pomfrey told him, propping up his pillows, so James could sit up.

James, for the first time, noticed Lily , sleeping in a chair, looking very beautiful with her mouth hanging slightly opened.

He smirked, and held Pomfrey back, and said, "Oh, please. Let me wake her."

James opened a very suspicious looking gift of Bertie Botts- very suspicious, because all the colors James 

recognized were the disgusting ones. 

'_From Padfoot, no doubt,"_ he thought.

James shut his eyes, and plunged his hand into the box, pulling out a bean, green in color, with flecks of red, orange, and yellow, and threw it towards Lily.

__

'Damn it, I missed." Again, he stuck his hand in the box, pulling out another disgusting flavor. James missed many times, until he randomly picked out a red and gold colored bean.

"_Ah, my lucky bean!"_ He thought. Red Jalapeno dipped in lemon chiffon.

James aimed carefully, and threw the bean, landing it in Lily's mouth.

She quickly woke up, sputtering. "That was disgusting! What was that??" she yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know??"

"You know, I should be telling you off right now but-" Her eyes got wide as she realized that it was James 

she was talking to, and he was conscious.

"You're okay!" she shouted, and ran to James, throwing her arms around him.

"Of course I'm okay. Why are you making such a big deal out of this??"

"You nearly died, you git!"

"You said my name," James said, out of no where.

"When?" Lily asked, skeptically.

"Out on the pitch..."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, fine, I did. Happy now??"

"For now."

"Yes," Lily said, taking James by surprise.

"Yes what??"

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, and then to the ball," elaborated Lily.

"As a friend, or as a date??"

"How about we see if we can survive Hogsmeade as friends, and then we'll _see_ about a date to the ball?"

"Okay," James agreed, "Are you agreeing out of guilt??"

"Actually, I'm admitting that I _want_ to go out of guilt," she replied.

"Oh, like that's much better..."  
  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go..." Lily turned around, pretending she was about to leave.

"I think I'll manage. When's the next Hogsmeade trip??"

"Right now, actually, but I don't think you're up to it."

"_You_ don't think _I'm_ up to it?? Now, what time is it??"

Lily looked at her watch, and said that it was just a little after ten in the morning.

"How are you going to get past Pomfrey, though??"

"Oh, Poppy!" James called, getting up out of bed.

__

'Nice abs,' Lily thought, looking at James, wearing only a pair of pajama pants and the bandage wrapped around his upper ribcage. (a/n: Be right back, must wipe chest -er- drool off keyboard)

"Yes, James, dear??"

"Poppy," James said flirtatiously, "You are _such_ a spectacular nurse that I feel well enough to leave the hospital wing. I mean, I couldn't have faired better at St. Mungo's. So, what do you think about letting me get out of the wing today, I could bring you back some chocolate, if you want..." He moved some stray pieces of hair out of his eyes, and running his hand through his hair. It took almost all of Lily's will power not to reach up and pull his hand down. 

"Sure, James, go ahead," the young nurse -fresh out of magical medical school- giggled. "Just be careful. And take this potion with you and take it every three hours, downing the whole bottled. It'll refill itself after every dose."

"Thank you again, Poppy."

James put on a shirt quickly, and went to Lily's side. Walking out of the Hospital Wing, hands barely brushing, Lily and James laughed at what just went on in the wing. 

"She lets you call her Poppy?? She'd murder any other student!! I think someone's got a crush..." Lily teased.

"Well, Lilykins, do you think you can hold off until we reach a proper broom closet or something of the like??" James teased back.

"James, you git, I meant Pomfrey had a crush on _you!"_ She stopped, and punched him in the shoulder, craning her neck to look up at James' face. 

"I know...Hey!! You did it again!" James grinned.

"Did _what_ again?" Lily asked.

"Called me James."

"Yes, but see, immediately afterward, I called you a git, so that counter-acted the first name thing," Lily reasoned.

"You still called me James," he smirked, "What do you think made us hate each other, anyway??"

"Never hated you...just showed extreme dislike. Still do, sort of. This is your one and only chance, so use it well." Lily warned.

"Okay, so what made you show extreme dislike for me??"

"You were -and are- a total prick, who was totally self centered around his own good looks.. I'm giving you a chance to get rid of that image around me."

"You think I'm hott, don't you," James smirked.

"How did you get _that _out of what I said?" Lily lifted her eyebrows.

__

'Still can't lift just one,' James noticed.

"You said I had good looks," James ran his hand through his hair, and raised one eyebrow, just for the sake of annoying Lily.

"Uh-I-Gah! Let's just go inside!" Lily was at a loss for words, and by that time, they'd reached Gladrags. She grabbed James' hand, and dragged him inside.

Walking up and down the aisles, James asked, "So, should we shop for matching costumes, or are we still deciding whether or not you want to be my date??"

"Well, unless something drastic happens in the next eleven and a half days, I think I can handle you as my date. One condition though," Lily bargained.

"What's that??" asked James wearily.

"I get to pick the costume set."

"Oh, no. Lily, I have an older sister. I _know_ what kind of things you vixens pick out."

"Come on, nothing too drastic. It's a take it or leave it offer."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll take it. Just please, don't make me wear anything...I don't know...froofy!"

"Froofy?!" Lily laughed, "Don't worry, I won't pick out something 'froofy!'"

"Let's just pick something out already..."

***

Half and Hour later...

***

"No, Lily. No!" James protested.

"Please?? Just try it on...For me??" 

"Lily, come on. You promised!"

"You have a choice between these two costumes and going with me to the ball...or, picking out what you want and going to the ball with _that_," Lily nodded in the direction of a girl with an obvious wonder-bra, bleached hair, and a giggle that only dogs could here. "Just try it on..."

"Fine, I'll try it on, but nothing definite," James snatched the two hangers the costumes were on, and went into the first dressing room, and Lily went into the next one.

"James, try on the second one we found, first." 

Lily donned her matching costume, and walked out, waiting for James.

"Are you almost done??"

"I'm not coming out!"

"It can't be _that_ bad!"

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Just get out here, James!"

"Fine," James relented, and came out of the changing room.

Both Lily and James had to work to stifle a laugh. 

"You look ridiculous!" James said, laughing at Lily's outfit. She was dressed as a faerie, with a green dress, and ridiculous looking glittery wings. She was surrounded in a magical poof of glitter.

"Me?! You're the one in green tights and a pointy hat with a feather!" Lily snorted.

"So I guess we agree that this one's a no??"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Next costume!"

"Damn it, I hoped you forgot about it..."

"Just go!"

***

Five Minutes Later...

***

"You don't call _this_ froofy?!" James pulled at the neckline of his seventeenth century shirt.

"It looks very elegant!"

"You would say that, you look amazing! Me, on the other hand..."

"Look, _very_ sexy," said Lily, winking. She hoped this technique worked.

"You think so??" Haha, like a charm... 

"Yes, I do!"

James was wearing a navy top hat, navy tails with a white ruffled under shirt, a navy bowtie, and black trousers. He carried a black walking cane.

Lily was wearing a gown with a gold bodice, and tank-top style sleeves that fell down her shoulders, with a full, navy skirt. She also had on navy elbow length gloves.

"So can we get it??" Lily batted her eyelashes at James' reflection in the mirror he was admiring himself in.

"Who are we supposed to be again??"

"Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy from 'Pride and Prejudice."

"Fine... but next we go to Honeydukes!" James said, paying for his costume.

"Just what I was planning, James," Lily took his hand and they left the store.

"Hey! Look at that!" Sirius nudged Lorrena, and pointed down the street at two people. They seemed somewhat familiar, but no...it couldn't be... 

"Lily??" Lorrena said.

"And James??" questioned Sirius.

"Together??!!??" They wondered in unison.

***

"Just eat try it!" Lily tried to convince James to try the new Chocoballs filled with chocolate mousse.

"No, it sounds weird."

Both stopped in the middle of the busy street, loaded down with shopping bags to argue about whether or not James was going to try the new candy.

"James, come here," Lily beckoned, causing James to lean forward. Lily started leaning in as if going in for a kiss, and James shut his eyes and slightly opened his mouth. Lily took this time to shove the Chocoball into his mouth. (a/n: I know from experiance that this doesn't make boyfriends happy)

"Lily!" He shouted coughing. "That's it. It's time for my revenge." 

Again, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and marching her to a small pond, and through her in. Lily, not to be outdone, grabbed James' ankle and pulled him in after her...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot...Misty owns herself, and I own Lorrena, and I'm down to 6 cents...

A/N: Longest chapter, least favorite. I was SO AMAZED to log on a day after uploading and finding eleven reviews!! James' "You Aren't seeing what I'm seeing," is from Boy Meets World. I love you all, here's the thanks for my reviews!

Grints-gurl- as always, Thank ya!! And EMAIL ME YOUR STORY!!!

Crystalballerina- thanks! I like this story the best out of all mine

Me*!- Thank you, all three times

Headmaster Cromwell-Um, okay...

Mist Emoun Tains- Thankyaz!

Maraudette- Thank you both times, and no, she's just tricking him, making him paranoid, and I love your name!!

Jade eyes1- Thank you both times!


End file.
